Kihon wa Maru
"Kihon wa Maru" (きほんはまる, First draw a circle) was the original Japanese ending credits theme to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This was changed in later episodes with "Kirby ★ Step!." The song was sung by Shanchii, who also sang the intro theme, "Kirby ★ March." The song teaches viewers how to draw Kirby and King Dedede's head. Video "Hoshi no Kirby" first ending v1 Hoshi no Kaabii - First Draw a Circle (ending theme)|Full song Lyrics Japanese きほんは まる きほんは まる まる かいて まる まる かいて まる ごまかいて まる ごまかいて まる みぎにちょっとまる ひだりにちょっとまる したのこっちにもまる したのあっちにもまる さんかくおにぎりで むむっ ほんたいおにぎりで にこっ おはよう カービィ はらペこだあ きほんは まる きほんは まる たまご かいて まる たまご かいて まる たまごに ごま まる たまごに ごま まる まるじゃなくて ぐにや びよよよよんの ぐにや まんなか ペたん おまんじゅう ちょながいまる うえにちょっとのまる やっぱさいごはまる かならず デデデは やってくる きほんは まる きほんは まる なんだかんだんまるで おめでとう プププっのプー まるで おめでとう Japanese Romanji kihon wa maru kihon wa maru maru kaite maru maru kaite maru goma kaite maru goma kaite mar u migi ni chotto maru hidari ni chotto maru shita no kocchi ni mo maru shita no acchi ni mo maru sankaku ongirite mumuu hontaio ni girite nikou ohayou kaabii harapeko daa kihon wa maru kihon wa maru tamago kaite maru tamago kaite maru tamago ni goma maru tamago ni goma maru maru ja nakute gunya biyoyoyoyon no gunya manna ga petan omanjuu chounagai maru ue ni chotto no maru yappa saigo wa maru kanarazu dedede wa yattekuru kihon wa maru kihon wa maru nanda kanda maru de omedetou pupupunno puu maru de omedetou English First you draw a circle First you draw a circle A circle in a circle A circle in a circle A sesame-shaped circle A sesame-shaped circle A little circle on the right A little circle on the left A circle under here A circle under there A triangle like a rice ball An upside-down triangle like a smile Good morning! Kirby is hungry First you draw a circle First you draw a circle An egg-shaped circle An egg-shaped circle A sesame-shape in an egg A sesame-shape in an egg A limp circle shape A curvy line A bun-shape in the middle A really long circle, a really long circle A little circle above And finally, still a circle I promise Dedede will arrive First you draw a circle First you draw a circle Everything's a circle, congratulations A circle like in "Pupupu", congratulations Trivia * In the episode Abusement Park, Kirby gets the Mike ability and sings this song with a little "poyo accent" at the part of King Dedede's "karaoke contest". During his attempt to do so, a sad-sounding musical horn effect can be heard. Kirby's vocals were retained and separated from the overlapping Japanese cast in the Dub but with a different song as the background tune and the English cast participating in it for their lines. * The song, particularly the second verse, was sung by Kirby, Tuff and his friends when they were painting the wall at the start of ENeMeE Elementary, in the Japanese version. *The title and first lines of "Kihon wa Maru" are likely a reference to the intro of Kirby's Adventure. Media Links *Download *Kirby singing Kihon wa Maru in English - in the episode Abusement Park. (YouTube) *Kirby singing Kihon wa Maru in Japanese - in the episode Abusement Park. (YouTube) ja:きほんはまる Category:Songs Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!